Comme un imbécile
by Motokolas
Summary: Rukia se réveille en pleine nuit pour être témoin d'un visite nocturne d'Hichigo à son Roi endormis.


**Comme un imbécile** Par Motokolas

Disclaimer: Bleach est à Tite Kubo

Blabla de l'auteur: Voilà ce que donne un dimanche pluvieux. Dire qu'hier soir je me réjouissais à l'idée d'aller me poser tranquillement dans le parc avec quelques feuilles pour dessiner.. Il faisait si beau hier! Pour une fois que je fais un plan à l'avance pour le dimanche il faut qu'il pleuve...

Heum...Pardon, vous n'êtes pas là pour m'écouter me plaindre désolée

Voici mon dernier one-shot tout chaud puisque je l'ai écris confortablement installée sous mes couvertures lol . Ca faisait plusieurs jours déjà que j'avais cette idée en tête mais l'inspiration n'avait pas été là jusqu'à présent. Voici donc notre pauvre Rukia qui se retrouve témoin d'un Hihigo rendant une petite visite nocturne à son Roi endormi.

Aller, bonne lecture.

* * *

Dans son placard, Rukia ouvrit un œil endormi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se réveillait en pleine nuit. Elle repoussa un peu la peluche servant de corps à Kon qui s'était collé à elle. 

-«_Nee-san»(1)_ marmonna la moud soul dans son sommeil

La jeune femme se tourna, remit correctement la couverture sur elle et referma ses paupières, espérant se rendormir rapidement.

Elle entendit alors une voix. Peut-être Ichigo parlait-t-il dans son sommeil?

Ses yeux s'ouvrir d'un seul coup lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas seulement le reiatsu du shinigami de remplacement dans la chambre mais aussi celui d'un inconnu. Elle bondit de sous ses couvertures et posa sa main sur la porte coulissante du placard, bien décidé à surprendre 'l'invité'.

Elle stoppa net son mouvement : elle devait d'abord connaît l'identité de l'intrus. Attaquer sans rien savoir de l'ennemi peut-être dangereux. Alors d'un geste très lent et sans un bruit, Rukia poussa la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir l'intérieur de la chambre.

L'œil qui regarda par l'ouverture s'ouvrit grand sous le coup de la surprise.

'J'ai du me rendormir et je dois être en train de rêver' Pensa-t-elle.

En effet, assit sur le rebord du lit se trouvait un second Ichigo. Elle nota quelques différences pourtant. La peau semblait être aussi pâle que la lumière de la lune par laquelle elle était éclairée. Les cheveux étaient aussi clairs que cet étrange épiderme. Enfin, la silhouette portait les mêmes vêtements qu'un shinigami à la différence près qu'ils étaient blancs et non noirs.

'Un hollow?!' pensa immédiatement la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène. Il devint clair qu'il lui fallait se changer en shinigami avant de sortir de son placard. Elle réalisa vite avec horreur que son gant rouge marqué du sceau des hollow se trouvait dans son sac, et que malheureusement ce dernier était posé sur la chaise du bureau…

Elle se tourna vers Kon qui dormait toujours. Elle pouvait utiliser la moud soul pour forcer son âme à sortir et devenir shinigami. Cependant elle n'avait guère envie de confier son corps à Kon… Sans compter qu'il fallait qu'elle arrive à le réveiller sans qu'il ne fasse de bruit si elle ne voulaient pas être repérée.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil par l'ouverture de la porte. L'Ichigo tout blanc n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Rukia se concentra afin d'analyser un petit peu mieux le reiatsu de celui-ci. C'était bien celui d'un hollow, pourtant il n'avait actuellement pas l'agressivité qui caractérisait habituellement ceux de ces monstres. De plus en plus étrange…

L'intrus soupira

-«Nan mais regarde moi Majesté. J'ai l'air parfaitement ridicule à rester comme ça. On dirait toi.»

'Quelle voix étrange!' S'étonna silencieusement Rukia.

-«Tu vois ce que tu m'fais faire» Continua le hollow « Venir t'voir en pleine nuit quand tu dors. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autre choix.J'me demande c'que tu dirais si tu m' voyais ainsi» Fit-il d'un ton amusé. «J'suppose que vu que t'es un parfait idiot tu t'étonnerais de voir que j'peux me matérialiser. Je t'répondrais que comme j'suis également ton pouvoir, j'suis tout aussi capable de l'faire que Zangetsu. »

L'évidence frappa enfin l'esprit de Rukia : C'était le hollow d'Ichigo.

Les mains blanches s'approchèrent dangereusement du cou musclé de l'adolescent roux. Dans son placard Rukia paniqua et se tient prête à bondir sur le hollow, shinigami ou pas.

La voix déformée reprit, maintenant ses mains à seulement quelques centimètres de la jugulaire d'Ichigo:

-«Oui, je voulais t'écraser, te réduire en pièces, te déchirer, te briser…Bref, te détruire et te dominer…Mais en réalité je voulais juste attirer ton attention. Est-ce si étrange que cela? Comme je suis un hollow, le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé était d'menacer ta vie, d'essayer de t'faire chuter d'ton trône pour m'y installer et prendre plaisir à t'regarder être à mes pieds.»

Les mains pâles remontèrent vers les joues du shinigami de remplacement sans pour autant les toucher.

-«Oh mon Roi, comme j'aime te détester. J'aime tes yeux pleins de haine et de détermination, prêts me 'remettre à ma place'. Dans ces moments là ton esprit n'est concentré qu'sur une seule chose : moi. Toute ton attention est braquée sur moi, me donnant des frissons de plaisir qu'tu n'me sais pas avoir. Tous mes sourires n'sont pas sarcastiques et moqueurs tu sais Majesté…»

Le hollow marqua une pause. Les mains d'albâtre aux ongles noirs frôlèrent les joues hâlées.

Rukia comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait devant ses yeux ébahis.

«Tu m'laisses avoir avec toi une relation presque pareille à celle que t' entretiens avec Zangetsu à présent. Je devrais être content mais…je veux plus…beaucoup plus Ichigo… Si tu l'découvrais, tu prendrais sans aucun doute peur et m'enchaînerais bien profondément au coeur de ton âme. Voilà pourquoi j'me trouve là, en pleine nuit, comme un imbécile.»

Le hollow se leva et lança sans même se tourner vers le placard :

-_Oi, Onna (2)_, si tu dis ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de tout cela au Roi, tu peux être certaine que j'prendrais un immense plaisir à te regarder souffrir sous mes coups.

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. 'Zut de zut, il savait que j'observais!' pensa la fan du lapin Chappy.

Le double d'Ichigo pivota son torse et sa tête de manière à ce que ses yeux trouvent ceux de Rukia

-Pigé? Ajouta-t-il menaçant.

Rukia sentit le regard perçant de ces pupilles ambrés dans le sien comme une lame chauffé à banc.

La silhouette d'un blanc aussi pure que celui d'une neige encore vierge se désintégra lentement pour disparaître enfin.

-

Il fallut plusieurs minutes au cœur de Rukia pour retrouver un rythme normal.

Son esprit analysa alors toutes les informations qui lui étaient parvenues en seulement quelques minutes.

Rukia estima qu'Ichigo n'était pas vraiment en danger. Informer l'adolescent roux de ce dont elle avait été témoin pouvait être aussi périlleux pour elle que pour lui. Elle décida donc de faire comme le hollow lui avait ordonné et se promis de ne rien dire.

-----------

Le lendemain soir pourtant elle ne pu s'empêcher de poser une question à Ichigo

-«Dis moi, il…» Commença-t-elle un peu hésitante «Il ne se comporte pas étrangement ton hollow en ce moment?»

-«Hein? non, pourquoi tu demandes ça?» S'étonna le garçon.

-«Juste comme ça, pour rien.»

Ichigo leva un sourcil interrogateur vers la jeune femme brune qui l'ignora tout simplement.

-«Et dire que c'est toi qui me reproches de faire des cachotteries…» Soupira le shinigami de remplacement.

-«Et j'ai parfaitement raison. Le problème c'est que tu n'est pas du tout conscient de cacher quelque chose»

-«Quoi ??» S'éxclama Ichigo de plus en plus confus.

Rukia éclata de rire et monta rapidement les escaliers en direction de la chambre d'Ichigo.

-«Oi! Rukia!» Lança-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite «Rukia! De quoi tu parles bon sang?!»

Il n'en su jamais plus.

* * *

Me suis rendue compte que j'avais glissé du jap' dans mon texte, pourtant généralement je fais attention de ne pas en mettre (Bon, évidement, si je parlais de Renji, je mettrais forcement "fukutaichô") mais rien à faire, mettre"Hé, femme" ne me satisfaisait pas du tout!! 

Je pense que la très grande majorité d'entre-vous n'a absolument pas besoin de ces rapides traduction mais bon... je le fais quand même on ne sait jamais.

_(1) Nee-san. _Littéralement 'grande soeur' mais désigne aussi une jeune femme plus âgée que soi. Tous ceux qui regarde L'anime de Bleach savent que c'est ainsi que Kon appelle Rukia

_(2)Oi _: Bien connu parce que entendu souvent dans différentes animes. C'est l'équivalent de l'interjection "Hé!" D'ailleurs quand on l'entend c'est l'évidence même!  
_Onna_ : femme. Ulquiorra et Grimmjow appelle Orihime comme ça et j'imagine bien Hichigo s'adresser ainsi à Rukia. Au passage, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé tracer ce kanji.

Au fait merci pour la lecture

* * *


End file.
